Tales of a Prince and a General
by Hinoshi
Summary: Prince Legolas is with his Kin, but a lost friend is there as well. A friend his father never approved of. Will Legolas leave his Kin to make his friend happy, or do as his father wishes? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

**_Tales of a Prince and a General_**

~*~*~CHAPTER ONE~*~*~

"Pleasant day for a walk, would you not agree?" "I would agree. Tell me, though, why did you ask me to join you on your walk? You never have before." "Come now your highness, can I not walk with my friend when it suits me?" "You may, but why this day, now?" "I sware you have become so inquisitive as of late. Do you no longer trust me?"

"You know I trust you Te'lana. I was just curious." "You will soon find out my dear, but you must close your eyes, give me your hand, and trust all I say." Te'lana takes the outstretched hand and leads the owner of it to an open field of flowers. Under a beautiful blossoming, and very large tree, is set a silk or satin clothe and at a corner is a basket of food and wine.

"You may now open your eyes your highness." Te'lana releases the hand as its owner opens its eyes. "This is beautiful. Where did you get all the food, how did you find this place?" "Always asking questions?" She smirks, "You forget I have been here longer then you. I made this my secret place. I come here to reflect on the old days and to remember my parents." Te'lana fights back a few tears. "Please tell me you like it. I made some of your favorite dishes, please say you like it."

"Its wonderful, come let us eat. I must admit I have missed your company." "Legolas, I'm surprised to hear you say that. We did not part on good terms. When you were called to Elrond's council I was furious. I did not wish for you to go." More tears fill Te'lana's eyes. Legolas looks sympathetically at her, "You never told me why you were so upset. Will you tell me now, why were you so angry?" "I had for-seen," she clears her throat, "many of the battles that you would face. I never saw the out come, but I feared the worse." Te'lana begins to pull food from the basket as well as two elvish goblets. Legolas pours the wine into the goblets as he starts to speak again, "There was no need for you to worry," he hands her a goblet as she passes some food, "I was safe. I was with allies who fought bravely."

Te'lana looked into her wine as a single tear fell onto the rim of her goblet, and in an almost un-hearable whisper she said, "Fought bravely and still died." She looked up as her dark navy blue eyes glistened with tears and un-avenged hatred. She quickly wipes her eyes. "Forgive me your highness, I do not mean to show you weak eyes. Even though the world has aged these many years since the death of my father, I can still see him die as if I were at Helms Deep myself." She places the goblet down and puts her left hand over her face and leans on her right, as it lay flat on the blanket. Legolas places his right hand atop hers gently, and with his left he turns her eyes to his. "You should not touchier yourself like this. You are to beautiful, in you soul as well as yourself, to have to cry so much." Legolas' eyes show the hardship he has faced but they are gentle and soothing to Te'lana. "Thank you, I am glad to still have you, my friend, my prince."

"Legolas?" Yells Frodo Baggins as the hobbit runs to meet up with the elves. "Malady Te'lana? Good to see you." Frodo politely bows then turns to Legolas. "Gandalf just got a message from Sam, we have been invited to the shire for Pip's wedding." Frodo says this, nearly, in one breath. "Pippin is to be married? Did Gandalf say who all was going?" As the two talk Te'lana slips away with the basket and blanket clutched tightly in her arms.

§ "Why do you not tell Legolas how you truly feel? We all can see it in your eyes and heart." "My Lady? I do not want to be hurt. That is why, if all can see does that not mean that Legolas can see as well?" Te'lana looks at Lady Galadriel, as she is lead to a bench. They sit as Galadriel continues to speak, "My child, he sees only what he is shown by you. He does not want too have too sneak into your mind. He would rather it come from you mouth then from anywhere else. Or, just maybe, he is unsure how he truly feels so he is afraid of hurting himself and you, if the feelings are not one and the same." "But," Te'lana began but chose not to argue. "My child give it time things shall change for the better." Galadriel smiled and gently laughed, "When I took you in all those short years ago, I was not aware of what path you would take, but I see now that your path is still being set before you." She rose up and gently kissed Te'lana's forehead, "Do not worry my child things will come in time. To rush fate may very well alter it, so be patient." With that Galadriel walks away leaving Te'lana to think. § Frodo walks up to Te'lana and in his cheerful voice asks, "Would you like to come to the Shire? It would be great to have you meet the others; besides, Legolas really wants you to come. It may not seem so, but he really cares for you. He seems so much happier when he is near you." Te'lana's white blonde hair blows in the wind as she kneels in front of Frodo with a smile, "So I should go for Legolas' sake and not because you enjoy my company as well?" Frodo stammers, "No, I didn't mean it like that." Te'lana laughs, "I know Frodo. Come on we will need to pack for the trip." Te'lana smiles and kisses Frodo on the cheek and heads for her house.


	2. TOPG Chapter 2The Shire

**__**

Tales of a Prince and a General

Chapter 2

~*~*~The Shire~*~*~

"So what you're telling me is, that Lady Galadriel's Chief General was your father but he was also something of a Great Great uncle to Legolas?" "Yes, they were like family but were not. So, Sam, tell me again how you helped save all of Middle Earth?" Te'lana asks eagerly as they walk up to where Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas, and the others were gathered. "Te'lana, you're heard the story four times already this evening. I doubt you need to hear it again." "Oh, come now LadyArwen. I just cannot get over how someone so small can save all of Middle Earth. To have fought the power have the ring, to have stayed by Mr. Frodo's side even when Frodo was being lead astray by the treacherous Gollum." Te'lana sits eagerly between Gimli and Legolas and takes small, hobbit-sized, ale from Merry. "Sounds as though you know it well enough already." Gimli snorts. "No master Dwarf I was told of your great deeds by Legolas. I have to say, for a Dwarf, I am impressed with your will to help someone other then yourself." She laughs as they all continue to talk of all the happenings of the past years and the days ahead.

The days passed as they all awaited, Pippin's Wedding. Te'lana began to get along more with Gimli. She was also taught a few Shire dances and songs to prepare her for the wedding and celebration. The Shire was full of life and energy. Everyone was enjoying the simplicity of Hobbit life. One day while walking around one of the local forests and streams, Te'lana came across Legolas. He was dressed in moss green tights and his tunic was folded neatly and lies on the ground. It seemed as though he had been training for some hours, sweat was shimmering off his brow and well chiseled chest and stomach. Te'lana slowly and quietly walked up to Legolas, grabbed a spare sword and said, "Care to test your skills against something other then the air?" "Te'lana? Are you serious, when did you pick up the art of the sword?" Legolas looks in surprise as Te'lana drops her cloak and hangs it on a low branch. Te'lana is wearing a light green tunic and tights; her bangs are pulled up and out of her face. Legolas bows as Te'lana bows as well. They both ready their swords. "Yes, well there are many talents that I posses that you are not aware of. Shall we begin?" She smiles as they begin.

A few hours pass as, finally, Te'lana has lost her sword and Legolas is holding her arms near the ground. Te'lana lie on her back looking up into Legolas' face. "I'm impressed. You almost had me beat there Te'lana." "I **would** have had you beat, if it were not for the fact you used the power of wind against me. I wasn't aware you could do that, but oh well. Next time I **will **win." Te'lana laughs. They both straighten up and sit down on the ground by each other. Legolas laughs lightly, "Whatever you say my dear." "Legolas, you're getting very cocky. To much time with dwarves I think." Te'lana snickers as Legolas leans closer to her. Te'lana continues to talk then turns to face him and stops abruptly, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Te'lana watches as a grin creeps across his features. Slowly, but surely, he leans in and kisses her. Te'lana pushes her self back with her hands. She stops and places one hand over her lips with her eyes wide and balances her weight with her left hand. "Legolas Greenleaf! Did you just kiss me?" Te'lana begins to gain four shades of red in her cheeks. "You did not ask permission! Bad elf prince." Te'lana gives a nervous giggle. 

'I am sorry; I should have asked you first. It will never happen again. It took me one-hundred years to get up the nerve to kiss you and it seems my timing was still very bad." Legolas turns his head away and looks down at his knees. Te'lana looks at her dear friend in utter shock, "It took you one-hundred years? My dear sweet Prince, you battle uri-kai, orks, and cave trolls with nothing more then an ounce of fear shown on your face and it takes you a century to rally your nerves to kiss me? You are a strange man Legolas." Te'lana moves closer to Legolas and turns his head up to look into her eyes, she smiles sweetly at him as she says, "I did not say you can never kiss me again. I was just in shock of you doing so is all. If you wish, you can try again." Te'lana's eyes shine brightly as Legolas smiles and kisses her again.

"They were kissing! I sware on the head of my mother, they were." Merry stammers for the words as he eagerly tells all what he had just witnessed. "Come down Merry. It's not that big a deal." Pippin said trying to calm Merry down. "Not that big a deal! Are you mad? This is a big deal, Legolas and Te'lana are--" He continued until Gandalf broke him off. "They are in love. We all know." "And it's about damn time to! That elf's been stallin'' about kissin' that girl since we got here!" Gimli snorted thru his pipe. "You all know?" Merry said with a look of shock and disappointment, "Why am I always the last to know?" "You are not the last to know. Legolas' father does not know." Gandalf informed them all. "That is going to be a scary thing to witness. His father has never approved of Legolas' and Te'lana's friendship." Aragorn speaks up from behind a pipe. "Why not?" Pip asks, "She is the daughter of two generals of Lady Galadriel." "She is, yes. Still, though, Legolas' father feels that she is still of none noble blood and that she is not worthy of Legolas." Aragorn puts down his pipe and leans in on the table. "I thought the elves saw all elves as equals?" Merry asks with a look of total disbelief. "All but Legolas' father do treat all as equal. He is just very old fashioned. Even Lady Galadriel is ashamed of her sons behavior, but there is really nothing she can do to change how he is." Arwen informs them all. "That's just awful. Well who cares what that old stick in the mud thinks! I think it's great that Legolas is happy." Pippin cheers as he raises is ale in the air then brings it to his lips. "Here-here Pip!" The others shout, except Gimli.

"I'm just glad the boy finally kissed her, his whining was giving me headaches." Gimli grunts into his ale and pipe. Aragorn simply stifles a laugh.

End of chapter 2---next chapter 3 ~*~The Wedding~*~

Side note: this is just for fun. I take no copyright liberties. All names from the actually books are all property of the books and their writer, not to me. Many book truths have been changed for fun factors. So please don't send me a review just saying how much stuff I messed up. I want happy reviews! 


End file.
